


Sins

by FairyNiamh



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest thinks on the sin of masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins

Being a Priest, does not stop most from giving in to the pulls of the flesh. The sin of self-loving and spilling our seed upon the earth to lay there and fail to fertilize a woman, is far better than the sin of leaving a child to grow-up fatherless. They have to find the correct balance between sin and the church that has forsaken them.

Besides, it keeps the stress at bay. Sure said stress is supposed to be used in the hunt of vampires, but it has been linked to many health concerns. Stress amongst other things, not pulling your own chain. He feels that perhaps what Black Hat said to my daughter is really true. If you're not committing sin, you're not having fun.

~Fin~


End file.
